Where's your head soldier boy?
by Minty Wolf
Summary: Gray Fox shows rookie Snake the ropes... but how can Snake ever become a soldier if he can't even find a simple rope? r&r if you want


I never understood him.. that rookie solider, but I always knew that he'd get somewhere. He had the moves, skills, and what it took. Physically and mentally. But there was something about him that never seemed there. Something was off. It was all good though. It was the bad off. We all need that quirkiness to us I suppose. Never understood him, and I suppose I never will. That's not a problem with me though. The less I know about people the better. We all make mistakes.. I'm just glad that he makes less now then he did.  
  
"I dunno.... I can't make it down without a rope..." Snake turned to me and sighed as he looked lost on where he had placed the rope not even thirty minutes ago. He peered down from where he stood and looked at the long fall that he'd take if he just jumped down. He started to look around the room in a lost, kind of in a confused manner. I just in a way that looked like he was hoping to find the rope just laying there in front of him somewhere. "well... um... I know it's around here somewhere.."  
  
"Great. Use the rope then." and I waited while he still looked around for the certain item he'd misplaced. "Well, where is it? You do have it don't you? I told you to pick it up.. what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Calm down. Don't get so angry Fox. I know that I have it. I picked it up?" Me? Fox? Get angry? Ha.. only when you do something stupid like you just did kid. He took one final look around where he had been, looking for the stupid rope that caused all this in the first place. "well, I had it right here a minute ago..."  
  
I sighed heavily and started my way down the steps. Next time, pick up the damn rope. Take a few rations or two while your at it. You run out, and no one is going to be there to back your ass up." So I made my way down the steps and looked to where the rope previously laid. Nothing was there but boxes, rats, and a few cobwebs in the corner. Fighting must not have happened to long ago because the smell of gun powder and blood was still in the air.  
  
"If it's not here then where..??" Snakes stupidity was shinning through clear as anything.  
  
"Please... tell me.. that you got the rope?" this was getting stupid. All this bickering over a rope? Come on.. gimme a break already.  
  
"Well, I thought I did.. but it's not up there, or down here.. Maybe I dropped it?"  
  
"Did you see it when you were coming down?"  
  
He looked around for a minute, carefully turning back around and peeked up the stairs. He just as slowly turned back around at me and shook his head. "No.. I didn't see it anywhere."  
  
"Tell me why I haven't smacked you yet... really hard? That just might help.. get some sense into that head of yours."  
  
Snake just looked at me. "What? I know that I had it around here. I don't know where it could be."   
  
"Hm.. maybe well, you've gotta have it somewhere. Take another look around. Did you set it down somewhere?"  
  
"Um...?" great... this was great. And he was suppose to be a great solider? He couldn't even remember if he had laid down a stupid rope somewhere. I was doubting this whole thing more and more after everything he'd do. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well, if you don't have it on you, and if you didn't forget to pick it up then Snake, logic will tell you that most likely left it somewhere."  
  
"Yea I guess." what do you mean you guess? Why aren't you remembering? Do us all a favor and cut the drugs. It'll help in the long run.  
  
"Well? Why are you still standing here? Just go back, and look for the stupid rope and we won't have to have this stupid discussion anymore. The sooner you find it, the sooner you can get down and move on."  
  
"Right" Snake just nodded and started to work his way back up the stairs. He looked back and looked at me, then around to the place where he had started out in the first place. He looked around near the boxes, the storage, and empty crates. He walked over to a turned over cardboard box and lifted it up. "Oh... here it is."  
  
"...what? What do you mean.. "oh.. here it is"? You had it under your damn cardboard box this whole time? What the hell is wrong with you. You couldn't remember that?" He just gave me a blank look. Like he didn't know what to say. That was a first...


End file.
